Sartorious' True Plans  Chapter 2
by Asuka-san08
Summary: A suspicious man comes, and a plot is emerging from him, what could it be?  -  This is chapter 2, the title of chapter one is this...  Chapter 1: "Sports Day in Duel Academy"


**Sartorious' True Plans**

Chapter 2

Another year in the academy, they had this new student named Sartorious, and it like his hiding something, something important and valuable…

**Asuka-san08**

**4/13/2011**

"Who is this Sartorious guy?"

"What was he after?"

"And what's the deal with his hair?"

These are some questions that were circling Jaden's mind; from time to time he just can't forget these things.

The following day, Jaden's curiosity had gone berserk, so he went on to his room to eavesdrop, Sartorious was an obelisk blue by the way so he went to the blue dorm, it was tough but with winged kuriboh's help it was no problem.

In there he saw a briefcase of some sort, he opened it and it was actually a control system but for what?

"What's this? Some sort of device?"

Suddenly, Jaden heard footsteps so he leaped outside the window on to a branch of a tree, luckily, Sartorious did not catch him.

Sartorious saw the control system open and wondered he then suddenly talked to himself in front of the mirror like he has a two sides or something and he was right.

Jaden also heard something about the control panel; it was actually for a satellite in space called _Zola _that controls people with a thing called "Light of Destruction". But his information still lacks, he still needs to find out of Sartorious' plans but he had to keep it a secret so he jumped off the branch and went back to his dorm to make his move.

Meanwhile, Sartorious knew that somebody was spying on him he also knew that it was Jaden Yuki, the chosen duelist. So he just need to keep a close eye on him and not let this ruin his true plan, that is, to make the chosen duellist, Jaden Yuki, under his control for Jaden's power cannot be determined, he might not have discovered it yet but Sartorious continued with his plan.

It will be hard for Sartorious since there are so many people in Duel Academy and most likely if someone saw what he was doing, he might just have to leave.

The following day, as expected, Jaden was dueling again; forgetting what was he supposed to do.

"Big bro, so what happened with your investigation?"

"Huh? What investigation...?"

"You know; the one about Sartorious..."

"Whatever, let's just chow down, I'm gonna starve to death if we don't..."

"But before we do, big bro, can you duel me, just once...?"

"Sure, why not? I could never say no..."

He was out dueling Syrus in the duel field and Jaden won, expectedly.

Sartorious has to find a time where Jaden could be alone but he could not find any chances. While eavesdropping, Jaden said...

"Looks like I won again Syrus"

"No doubt, you always win..."

Then, Syrus heard some unnecessary noises coming from the exit door.

"Jaden, I feel like we're being watched"

"Oh don't worry Syrus, that's just your stomach grumbling, you're hungry aren't you, I told you we should have eaten our lunch a while ago..."

"Maybe you're right, perhaps I'm just imagining things; ok so to the cafeteria then? I've heard that it's fried shrimp day today"

"What? We've gotta hurry or we won't get seconds"

So they ran to the cafeteria of the Slifer Red dorm and ate, luckily there were still some left.

The very next day, was the opening for the second year so Jaden and the others levelled up to one more year, and at the same time, the freshman batch was coming Jaden was thinking about making new friends and more people to duel.

Syrus was thinking about hiding from more people.

Alexis was thinking about how many more boys are gonna enter 'cause, she was thinking of more students chasing her which was annoying.

Chazz was thinking about making new competition.

Bastion was thinking about more formulas to do for more new decks and just how many more people are gonna praise him for that.

At noon, somebody knocked at Jaden's dorm, Jaden came to open it he said that he wanted to duel the best duellist in the academy, and from rumours that it was him, Jaden Yuki, Jaden asked for his name, and he introduced himself as 'A.P.'

Jaden accepted the challenge and went to the forest of Slifer Red, Syrus came with him and so did Alexis and Bastion, Chazz came as well and they wondered on Jaden's opponent, he was so familiar, just who is this freshman?

_Chapter 2...End...?_


End file.
